The Mage and The Prince
by Lunapanda
Summary: What would happen if a young mage was to be a hero, but met a certain blood elf prince instead? Kael'thas SunstriderXRandom Character/MaleXFemale/No "Inappropriate" actions/Rated T for some cursing
1. Missions and Conditions

**_Hello! It's me, again! This is yet another backround story of a character I made up (a high elf mage). Therefore, she isn't addicted to magic (like the prince in this story! Bet you can't guess who it is! O.o)_**

**_Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"Sir! Our scout has come back with news of the prince!"<p>

Lor'themar Theron turned to see one of his guards escorting a high elf mage into his tent.

"Hello, lieutnent-ranger general." the high elf greeted him. He rolled his eyes and sighed at the use of his old title.

Then, he noticed that she seemed unusually... calm today. Perhaps she wasn't going to be jumpy, enthusiastic or snippy.

_Just like her mother. Reckless and full of attitude._ he thought. "What news do you have on Kael'thas?"

"According to my investigations and one of the spies that were in Magister's Terrace, Kael'thas is still there. He has no clue we're here." she explained, motioning to Tempest Keep.

Lor'themar nodded. "Are you ready for your next task, Aguasong?"

She nodded.

"You are going to infiltrate Tempest Keep." he explained.

"Who else is going with me?" she asked.

Lor'themar said one sentence that made Aguasong rethink her mission.

"You are going in alone."

Her face went from calm to shocked in seconds. "I'm WHAT?"

_Crap._ Lor'themar thought. Her unwanted side (as he called it) was starting to come out. _Quick! Think strategy!_

"This is so we do not attract attention. Do you really want to ruin our one chance at defeating Kael'thas? If we get rid of him, we can advance into Shadowmoon Valley and defeat the Betrayer, and possibly the whole Burning Legion! And you will be our hero, Aguasong."

Her face then went from shocked to enthusiastic. "Okay, I'll do it. Under one condition."

_Damnit. _he thought "And the condition?" Lor'themar was _not_ in the mood for this.

"You admit that you liked Sylvanas Windrunner."

Lor'themar's face was now the shocked face. "I did like her!"

"More than a friend?" she asked, grinning mischieviously. The high elf mage was using this "rumor" against him. Screw being hero of Outland and Azeroth, she wanted to embaress him.

"It was never, nor will ever be, that." the Reagent Lord was in great denial.

The mage smirked. "That's not what my mother said."

Lor'themar was getting annoyed. "Your mother was my apprentice! Of course she would say something stupid like that!"

"Okay, different condition."

"And that would be?"

"If I sneak in, you have to punch Sylvanas. _In the face_."

"We're going to use the first condition, but don't tell Sylvanas."

"Deal." Aguasong said proudly. She was going to have so much fun with this infiltrating stuff.

"You will go in tonight. There will be a dragonhawk waiting for you outside of the camp." Lor'themar explained.

"Got it!" the mage turned to left when Lor'themar gave her a warning.

"And do not touch the green fel crystals. You are unaddicted, so do not end up like your father."


	2. WARNING:Infiltrating may backfire!

Aguasong was hovering behind a wall in the mighty Tempest Keep. She wasn't able to stealth, so sneaking past guards was usually a problem.

For the guards.

Her father was a powerful mage. By some strange chance of faith, she inherited all her father's knowledge and power. Well, the good kind of power. Thus, she was a very powerful mage.

Therefore, killing these guards were easy.

Killing a mage hunter, not so much.

So, going into a room full of dead guards with some people kidnapping mages wasn't what she expected. Not like it mattered.

She was running her ass out of there.

Unfortunately, a hunter saw her.

"Hey! There's another one!"

"Well, then get it you idiot!"

"Guys! Stop arguing! She's getting away!"

"What if she goes to get Kael'thas?"

_Kael'thas? They think I work for him? As if! _Aguasong was running when something tripped her. She look behind her to see that someone had finally came after her.

"Hey boss? Isn't she a high elf?" the hunter asked another woman.

"Hm. Yes. Good job." she wasn't impressed, "Do we have another prison?"

_FUCK! Have to get out of here! _

Aguasong looked around her and saw an Arcane Prison closing around her. Before she fell unconcious, she heard some of the hunters shouting and saw some were killed by some very powerful spells.

_What the-_

...

* * *

><p>"Owww. My head. And my arm."<p>

Aguasong really reconsidered her mission here.

As she sat up and looked around, a blood elf came in.

At first glance, she assumed Lor'themar.

"Oh, Lor'themar! Thank the Light you are here!"

Second glance, not Lor'themar.

"... Excuse me?" the man asked

Aquasong gasped. _Blonde hair, mage, blood elf, Tempest Keep, royal looking clothes, ..._

"FUCKING HELL!" she screamed.

The blood elf male looked at her weirdly.

"Sorry. Talking my thoughts." she explained, getting nervous.

The look wasn't leaving his face.

"Okay, so it's not the screaming?" _DON'TKILLMEDON'TKILLMEDON'TKILLME!_

He came closer. "You... are a high elf?"

"Um, yeah?"

His eyes narrowed. "And you thought I was that bastard, Lor'themar?"

"At first glance!"

"So, they sent another want-to-be hero into Tempest Keep? Entertaining."

Aguasong looked offended. "Who are you calling want-to-be? I only did this so I can train so I can find my father!"

The blood elf looked away. He seemed to know the pain of losing family. "I'm... sorry."

"Apology accepted. IF-"

"If what?"

"Just to make sure... What's your name?"

The young man sighed. "Incase you have not noticed, I am Kael'thas Sunstrider."

"Okay! Just making sure!"

Kael'thas sighed. If he wanted a ransom on her or something, Lor'themar wouldn't want her back anytime soon.


	3. Learning and Discovering

After being in Tempest Keep for weeks, Lor'themar assumed that Aguasong was either captured or...

_No. She is NOT dead. What am I going to tell her mother?_

"Um... m'lord? You have a vis-"

"What the hell do you mean by 'your daughter is missing?'"

A pale high elf woman with raven hair came in. She had the armor of a high ranking ranger and had her bow.

Honestly, you wouldn't guess if these two were mother and daughter. Aguasong's hair was a golden blonde, her skin was a peachy color and she was a mage.

The complete opposite of her mother. _Except for personality._

"Luniiaa, come in. And about your daughter..." _I. Am. Going. To. Die. _was the Reagent Lord's only thought.

* * *

><p><em>So many fucking books! With spells! And stories! Oh my god I love this place! Well, minus the fact that it's in the middle of a land full of MOTHER FUCKING DEMONS!<em>

"YES! Found it!" Aguasong yelled, finally finding a spellbook she hadn't read.

Kael'thas turned around with the weird look on his face.

"Sorry." Aguasong murmered.

"Quite alright." the prince responded while reading a book.

All of a sudden, Aguasong squeaked and ran outside onto the library's balcony.

Kael'thas ran out after her.

"Look!" Aguasong said pointing to the sky.

"... Stars?"

"Yes! Look at them!"

Kael'thas was honestly confused beyond belief.

"But, don't you see them every night?"

Aguasong looked embaressed. "I wasn't shown a single star until a short while ago."

"Didn't you see any when you were a child?" Kael'thas asked.

"Truth is, no. See I wasn't like normal kids. When my mother and father wanted to get married, they couldn't."

"Then how-"

"They married secretly. So, they were drawing pictures of possible looks that their child could have."

"Where do you come in?"

"One day, my father was practicing a spell. It accidently shot the picture of a blond haired child. That was me."

"Is that it?"

"Thing was... I counldn't speak. I was mute. And I was a powerful mage. My mother hid me to keep me safe. Thus, I was sorta clueless. After many times of trying to talk, a apprentice mage had found a spell. I could talk again."

Kael'thas had one question. "Why are you here then?"

Aguasong sighed as she leaned against the balcony railing. "I came so Lor'thamar could tell me where my father was. He became addicted, but my mother didn't. I was in an orphanage for my own safety. I thought if I can do this, I could cure my father of his addiction." Aguasong laughed. "You saw how well _that_ went."

Kael'thas put his hand on her shoulder, and she began to feel uneasy, but... safe?

"Once your addicted, you cannnot be cured. I sometimes wish I never tampered with that crystal, Aguasong. No matter what, stay un-corrupted."

She nodded. She finally thought of something she had only done once on her life before.

"I promise."


	4. First DanceFirst KissFalling in Love

Because scouts were also inside Tempest Keep, they would know what happened to Aguasong.

What they didn't expect was to find out that mage hunters had attacked, that Kael'thas was going _back _to Magister's Terrence, or that Aguasong was going with him.

They immediately went back to the base camp to tell Lor'themar.

_What the hell does that man want? _he wondered.

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness! It's beautiful! No wonder you spend so much time here! Well, that and the fact you work for Kil'whats-his-face."<p>

Kael'thas inwardly sighed. This mage was weird, yes, but interesting. She was born from a drawing, she had tons of enthusiasm and she seemed like she had unatural... what was it?

_Beauty. _he thought to himself. He shook his head. After weeks of knowing her, Aguasong had become one of his closest friends. He couldn't think any more of her, or he could break her heart. And hurt her, like other people had. **(A/N: *cough* Jaina *cough*)**

"Oh my goodness! By the Light, is that the ocean?" Aguasong asked, pointing outside a window. Kael'thas looked out to see a vast expansion of water.

He nodded. "It is."

"Um... this may seem akward to ask..." Aguasong started.

"What?" the blood elf prince asked.

Aguasong shuffled uncomfortably. "Can you teach me how to swim?"

Kael'thas wasn't thinking. "How is that akward in any way shape or form?"

Aguasong looked at him. "Do you swim in clothes or armour? No. You swim in undergarments or..."

Relization hits Kael'thas in the face like a stone wall. His face turned red. "Oh..."

*Akward silence*

"Lets swim later. There's a patrol outside." Aguasong suggested quickly. Kael'thas nodded in agreement.

Kael'thas gets a brilliant idea.

"Do you know how to dance?"

Aguasong shook her head. "Nobody's ever asked me."

Kael'thas looked at her. "Well, then I'll teach you."

"Seriously?" she said, voice accidetally cracking up an octave.

"Seriously." he replied, mimicking her voice.

"You know what?" she yelled, trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"YOU... I have no clue." she went into a fit of giggles.

Kael'thas rolled his eyes. "Come on."

* * *

><p>Aguasong didn't expect the ballroom to be so big, considering the prince didn't get alot of visitors.<p>

And she didn't expect the events yet to come, either.

"Ready?" Kael'thas asked her.

She nodded nervously.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Just follow my lead."

After twenty minutes of _trying_ to dance, Aguasong had it. She was twirling around, trying not to make her and Kael'thas fall.

That's when things got akward. **(Sort-of. ;))**

As she was spinning, she stumbled. Kael'thas attempted to catch her, but instead fell.

_On top of her._ **(Oops.)**

Aguasong's face turned red due to the position they were in; Kael'thas on top of her with their faces only about four inches apart.

Kael'thas was fighting himself on the inside, trying so hard not to kiss her. But, his inner self won.

Before Aguasong knew it, Kael'thas's mouth was on top of hers.

And before Kael'thas new it, she was kissing back.

The two had fallen in love, with each other, before either one of them could do anything about it.

Kael'thas lifted himself off of her. "I'm sorry."

Aguasong was still a little dizzy. "It's okay."

"No it's not. I shouldn't have done that. I'll probaby break your heart. I can't do that. You are my only friend. I can't lose you."

Aguasong smiled softly. "You won't lose me, Kael."

Kael'thas looked over and grinned. "You promise?"

Aguasong grinned back. "I promise."


	5. What are you doing?

"Lor'themar Theron! Are you even listening to me?" the high elf ranger asked, quickly losing her temper.

"Yes. I know that you daughter was kidnapped by Kael'thas, but you getting angry will NOT help her!" the man exclaimed.

"Sir... um... is this a bad time?" a messanger came in.

Luniiaa nodded her head. Lor'themar, ignoring her, shook his head.

"Um... Kael'thas has moved to Magister's Terrace... and he took Aguasong with him..."

Luniiaa was pissed.

"Why didn't she defend herself?" Luniia asked, afraid for her daughter.

The messanger took a deep breath. "Um... that's exactly it ma'am..."

"Aguasong _wanted_ to go."

* * *

><p>Aguasong woke up in her room. <em>Her <em>room.

It didn't sound real.

Living in Magister's Terrace, with one of the most hated "enemies" in Azeroth and Outland...

_Nope, it's real. _she thought.

She shook her head, got up, got dressed, and went to the ballroom.

When she arrived, it was decorated. Even more than usual.

"The hell..."

"You like it?" a voice asked behind her.

She spun around, surprised. "Oh, Kael... it's only you... holy crap you scared me..."

Aguasong looked back around at the ballroom. "Yeah... it's nice."

"Good... because it's a special day..."

"Really?"

"Yes... happy birthday, Aguasong."

Her eyes went wide. "Oh my godness! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She ran over and gave Kael'thas a huge hug.

"Your welcome, Aguasong."

Kael'thas looked down at her. "Aguasong... you're sorta suffocating me..."

Aguasong let go quickly. "Sorry!"

The two then went their seperate ways in order to get ready for the party.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*LATER THAT EVENING OUTSIDE OF <em>_MAGISTER'S TERRACE*_**

"Luniiaa, are the rangers ready?" Lor'themar asked.

"Ready when you are, Lieutenent-ranger general." Luniiaa said, smirking.

Lor'themar ignored the title. "Alright, let's go."

After killing guards (silently so they wouldn't startle anyone), they made it to the entrance of the ballroom.

"Wait... do I hear... music?" Luniia was confused.

"Why would Kael'thas play music?" Lor'themar wondered aloud.

Luniiaa shrugged. "I don't know, let's just Aguasong."

"On three. One, two, THREE!"

They charged into a room ful of surprised blood elves and one surprised high elf mage.

After she and the blood elf prince had just kissed.

* * *

><p>"Guards! Att-"<p>

"WAIT!" Aguasong screamed. Everyone stopped.

"Mother! What is the meaning of this?"

Luniiaa glared at Kael'thas. "I came to save you and end him... once and for all!"

Before Aguasong could react, her mother jumped over her.

And kept her promise.

"KAEL!"

Aguasong ran over, crying.

"Come on, don't die! Please, don't die!"

Kael'thas was dying, and she couldn't help him.

"Aguasong... come back... la-later... keep your promise... Aguasong..."

_Aguasong..._

...


	6. Epilogue: Your back?

_In years time, the Horde and Aliance finally brought Illidan down to his knees and he was disposed of. Kil'jaedan had been stopped, but, somehow, one leader some how managed to survive..._

A young high elf girl walked over to a grave, located in some garden of the mighty Magister's Terrace.

Tears were bulding in her eyes. "Why... why did you have to die? Why couldn't I stop my mother?"

She was crying.

"Why was I standing there, being absolutely useless? Why?"

Sadness turned into anger.

"WHY!?"

She kept on talking, though nobody was there to hear her.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Kael. I couldn't save you. Please, don't be angry, but I have chosen to forgive my mother. She only wanted to protect me. She didn't know that you had changed. She... apoligizes, Kael. Well, if you could call aiding your burial and punching Lor'themar in the face when he said something stupid about you 'apologizing'."

"It's okay, Aguasong."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, so know your speaking to me, huh? Is it your ghost? Surely, I must be going mad..."

"No, I don't think so. And my name isn't 'Sheirley'." a voice said right behind her.

"AAAHH!" she screeched, startled by the man behind her.

A blood elf male behind her covered his ears. "Okay, was that neccessary? You could have killed me again..."

The high elf looked at him. "K-Kael'thas? Is that you?"

"No, I'm his brother, Thael'kas."

"Oh my goodness, it is you! Kael!" Aguasong jumped up and hugged him while crying into his robes.

After the tears, hugging, and kissing stopped, Aguasong looked up at him, slightly confused. "Your alive? But, how? Didn't my mom go all 'DON'T TOUCH HER AND DIE' on you?"

He rolled his eyes. "You be surprised about what Draenis have discovered in healing."

She smiled. "I missed you, you know. Oh, but I cleaned up the library and my room and I got the bees out of the gardens..."

"What bees? There were no bees!"

"Long story..."

He looked at her with great concern. "What the hell did you do to my gardens?"

She grinned mischieviously. "Well, I wanted some honey and..."

*Kael'thas Facepalms*

"What? I wanted some honey and the stupid green gnomes wouldn't give it to me!"

"You mean goblins?"

"Same thing, Kael."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess I forgot to ask you something."

"The reason you came back?" Aguasong guessed.

"Yes. Aguasong, I love you, okay?"

"..."

"What?"

"Well, thanks, Mr. Obvious. I already knew that."

"Haha, very funny. Anyway, Aguasong..."

"Hm?"

"... Will you marry me?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOODNESS I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK!"

"... Aguasong is that a yes or no?"

Aguasong laughed. "Yes, Kael. I will marry you, under one condition."

Kael'thas looked confused. "And that would be?"

Aguasong grinned. "We either need to get Lor'themar to say he _likes_ Sylvanas more than a friend or..."

"Or what?"

"We need to get Lor'themar to punch her in the face... or vise versa."

Kael'thas laughed. "Deal!"

* * *

><p><strong>And they live happily ever after, blahblahblah. Any-whos-it, whaddya think? Did this suck immensly? Please, tell me if there are any mistakes (like spelling of names) and I'll fix them! Review please! :D<strong>

**BT Dubs, this story will continue later! I kinda-sorta have some stuff planned, but I have to make more stories and finish my pally's story (part 1 O.O).**

**Bt Dubs (again), I am one of those people who thinks Lor'themar and Sylvanas like each other (or used to), so of course Aguasong was gonna make fun of him (like mother like daughter*u*).**

**Anyway, like before, R & R plz! THANKS!**


End file.
